Living the seasons, loving Lílian Evans
by Doris Black
Summary: Se você juntar as flores da primavera. Faça florescer. No verão me olhe num mar onde a lua flutua. No vento do outono, e na chuva do inverno. Quero que me aqueça com o seu suspiro...


# Harry Potter não me pretence.

* * *

**Informações sobre a fic:**

# LongSongfic com a música _Four Seasons_ da _Namie Amuro_ (Música tema do primeiro filme de Inu Yasha).

# A música está traduzida ao decorrer dos capítulos da fic.

# Cada capítulo vai ter uma música diferente como tema do capítulo, mas a música traduzida na fic (partes em negrito/itálico) é a da Namie.

* * *

**- Living the seasons. Loving Lílian Evans -**

**Capítulo O1: No Jardim Nevado**

_Música do capítulo: I miss you – Blink-182_

_

* * *

_

**Quatro cenas de amor e risadas... eu ficarei bem sozinha  
Quatro cenas de amor e risadas... eu ficarei bem...**

**

* * *

**

- NÃO POTTER!!! – ela gritou antes de sair do salão comunal, pisando forte e bufando de raiva.

- Ta vendo só. VOCÊ TA VENDO ISSO ALMOFADINHAS????? – perguntou James histérico, se levantando e apontando ferozmente por onde a garota tinha acabado de sair.

- Relaxa cara – falou Sirius se levantando e colocando a mão no ombro do garoto – Ela é assim, você bem sabe disso.

- Eu sei Almofadinhas – ele disse fitando alguma coisa no chão, enquanto se sentava num sofá perto da lareira – Mas é que... não dá mais, eu não agüento mais, eu cheguei no meu limite.

Sirius suspirou.

- Você gosta mesmo dela não é Pontas? – perguntou Sirius sério, com uma mão no ombro do amigo.

- Uhum – murmurou simplesmente o outro, enquanto continuava a fitar o chão.

- É querido Pontas – disse Sirius brevemente, querendo animar o amigo. Se encostou no sofá e abraçou o amigo pelos ombros com um dos braços – Você está sentindo dos males, o pior.

- Como assim? – perguntou o outro confuso, se virando pra Sirius com os ombros encolhidos.

- O amor Pontas – falou o outro mirando a lareira que estava acesa, já estavam no último dia do outono, o tempo estava frio, muito frio, chegando até a nevar – Você está amando a ruivinha, e quando você ama uma pessoa de verdade, fica difícil esquecer dela.

- Desde quando você se tornou mestre em assuntos amorosos, Sirius? – perguntou James com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Eu??? – perguntou o outro se fingindo de desentendido, enquanto tirava a mão dos ombros de James.

- É, o senhor mesmo – falou o outro com um pequeno sorriso.

Sirius congelou. James o olhou brevemente, depois arregalou os olhos muito, mas muito surpreso.

- SIRIUS VOCÊ... VOCÊ ESTÁ APAIXONADO?????? – gritou James incrédulo.

- O Sirius o quê? – perguntou Remo surpreso, enquanto descia a escada do dormitório masculino.

- Até que enfim Aluado!!! – exclamou Sirius, enquanto se levantava rapidamente e corria até o amigo.

- Ham? – perguntou Remo olhando pra Sirius como se ele fosse de outro planeta.

- Vamos logo – falou Sirius empurrando Remo pra saída do salão comunal.

- Ei Sirius... espera... – falou James rápido – Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem me responder.

- Depois Pontas, eu e o Aluado estamos atrasados – falou o garoto abrindo a porta e "jogando" Remo pra fora.

- Atrasados pra quê? – perguntou James em pé no sofá.

- O Aluado vai... ele vai... me ensinar a jogar quadribol, isso, ele vai me ensinar a jogar quadribol – falou o outro sem pensar.

- MAS ALMOFADINHAS VOCÊ É... – ele gritava, mas Sirius já havia saído e a voz dele foi morrendo - ...o batedor do time da Grifinória.

James sacudiu a cabeça levemente, e voltou a se sentar no sofá, mirando à lareira.

Pensava em Lílian, na primeira vez que a vira, foi amor à primeira vista, ou pelo menos ele pensou isso na época, mas depois de algumas brigas, eles começaram a sentir **raiva** um do outro, então James no quarto ano resolveu chamá-la para ir a Hogsmeade, e para seu imenso desagrado, ela recusou, a partir daí ele começou a 'persegui-la', mas o que ele menos esperava aconteceu, ele acabou gostando daquela ruivinha stressada.

- Cabeça-dura isso sim – ele murmurou, com um pequeno sorriso – É, cabeça-dura e linda – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto se lembrava do primeiro ano, no dia em que se conheceram.

**

* * *

Repetiu esses encontros amando e separando-se

* * *

**

_**Hogwarts... 1° ano de James e Lílian... Salão Comunal da Grifinória...**

* * *

_

_James descia a escada do seu dormitório sorrindo, estava feliz por está finalmente em Hogwarts, era o seu primeiro ano e ele já pensava em algumas peças que pregaria em alguns alunos e professores._

_Podia está feliz, mas talvez por isso mesmo não estava conseguindo dormir, ficara rolando de um lado pro outro na cama sem nem ao menos tirar um cochilo, desistindo, resolveu descer pro salão comunal pra ver se conseguiria ter algum sono._

_Depois de descer as escadas, foi direto pros sofás que ficavam perto da lareira que ainda se encontrava acesa, estava aparentemente sozinho no salão. Sem nem olhar pro lugar direito, se jogou no sofá, encostou a cabeça em uma das almofadas e fechou os olhos brevemente, mas fora interrompido por um soluço abafado, se assustou e ergueu a cabeça e viu que no lado do sofá, escondida, estava uma garota ruiva, ele teve a vaga lembrança de tela visto mais cedo, só que bem longe. Ela agora estava abraçada aos joelhos, com a cabeça enterrada entre eles e o cabelo lhe cobria os ombros, soluçada compulsivamente, na tentativa frustrada de reprimir o choro._

_- Oi – começou James, se abaixando ao lado dela e tocando o seu ombro – Você ta bem?_

_- Hum hum – ela murmurou desconsolada, sem tirar o rosto dos joelhos._

_- Porque você ta chorando? – ele perguntou chegando mais perto._

_Ela não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça freneticamente de um lado pro outro, ainda no mesmo lugar._

_- Vamos, me diz – ele disse segurando o ombro direito dela._

_Ela ficou imóvel e soluçou mais um pouco._

_- Ah é? Não vai falar não? – ele perguntou, mas sem esperar uma resposta – Pois bem, vou ficar aqui até você melhorar e me dizer por que ta chorando._

_Ele se sentou no chão ao lado dela, encostado no sofá, e apoiando os braços em cima das pernas, ficando a mirar à lareira, seus olhos pareciam está em chamas. James percebeu que os soluços dela foram parando aos poucos, ele ficou uns 15 minutos sem dizer uma palavra se quer, até que..._

_- Deve ser chato ser uma árvore – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da lareira._

_- O quê? – ela perguntou confusa, tirando finalmente a cabeça de cima dos joelhos, James sorriu ao perceber que ela havia voltado ao normal._

_- Deve ser cha... – mas ele não conseguiu continuar, no momento em que começara a falar, se virava pra ela e ficou estático com os olhos da menina, era de um lindo tom verde, difícil de se imaginar, não só os olhos, ela era toda linda, cabelo muito liso e ruivo, com uma franja acima das sobrancelhas, nariz um pouco arrebitado, boca rosada e carinha de anjo._

_- Oi. Alguém ta ai?? – ela perguntou passando a mão na frente dos olhos do garoto._

_- Você... seus olhos... – ele disse piscando confuso._

_- Mas é claro que eles estão aqui, onde mais haveriam de está? – ela disse desdenhosa._

_- Não é que seus olhos... eles_

_- Eles o quê?_

_- Eles são lindos – ele disse lentamente._

_- Ah, obrigada – ela disse ruborizada._

_- Como você se chama? – ele perguntou, saindo de seu 'transe'._

_- Lílian. Lílian Evans – ela disse sorrindo._

_- Eu sou James. James Potter – ele disse sorrindo de volta, enquanto se levantava e a ajudava a se levantar também, e se sentaram no sofá – E então ruivinha Evans, porque você tava chorando afinal? – ele perguntou maroto._

_- Nada, é que meus pais não são bruxos sabe – ele disse entrelaçando as mãos e baixando a cabeça._

_- E daí? Meus pais são bruxos – ele disse se encostando no sofá._

_- É que..._

_- Que? – ele incentivou._

_- Uns garotos ai ficaram me xingando e me chamando de... – uma lágrima rolou pela face da garota – eles me chamaram de... sangue-ruim._

_- O QUÊ??? – perguntou/gritou o garoto se levantando indignado, a garota se assustou e arregalou os olhos, James, percebendo como ela ficara, respirou fundo e sentou outra vez do lado dela – Desculpe pelo susto._

_- Hum, sem problema – ela disse olhando pra ele sorrindo._

_- Mas quem foi que falou isso pra você? – perguntou o outro, com uma certa raiva._

_- Uns alunos hoje de tarde – ela disse olhando pros pés – Uns alunos da Sonserina._

_- Só podia – disse o outro, soltando um suspiro cansado._

_- Mas não tem problema – ela falou sem tirar os olhos dos pés._

_- Não tem? – ele perguntou indignado – Mas é claro que tem, ele não podem ficar chamando as pessoas de... de... você-sabe-o-quê, ainda mais se for... se for..._

_- Se for o quê? – ela perguntou curiosa._

_- Se for... – ele começou se aproximando dela, alisou o seu rosto levemente, ela sorriu – Se for alguém como... como você!_

_- Como assim, como eu? – ela perguntou confusa._

_- Não sei – ele disse a encarando, ela soltou uma gargalhada – É sério, não sei mesmo._

_- Ta certo – ela disse ainda sorrindo e se virou pra lareira – O que foi que você disse mesmo sobre as árvores?_

_- Ah – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto suspirava – É que deve ser chato ser uma árvore._

_- Porque? – ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada, a beira do riso._

_- Porque ela fica lá parada, não se mexe, vendo tudo passar – ele disse colocando as mãos atrás da nuca e encostando no sofá._

_- É verdade – ela disse e depois se sentou sobre as pernas, se virando pra ele – Mas pense bem, se ela não se mexe, ela automaticamente FICA parada._

_- HAHA, 1 à 0 pra você – ele disse sarcástico._

_- Muito bem – ela disse sorrindo, enquanto se levantava – Acho que já vou subir. Boa noite!_

_- Boa noite! – respondeu o garoto, retribuindo o sorriso, e observou a garota seguir para escada e a chamou outra vez – EI! Ruivinha Evans – ela se virou sorrindo – Não mereço um beijo de boa noite?_

_- Ta bom – ela falou enquanto voltava pra perto dele, e lhe dava um beijo estalado na bochecha, ele a segurou pelo queixo e logo depois deu um carinhoso beijo no nariz da menina, no que ela riu e ele a acompanhou – Boa noite!_

_Promete que não vai chorar mais? – ele perguntou a segurando pela mão, na hora em que ela virara de costas._

_- Prometo – ela disse no meio de um sorriso e foi para o dormitório._

_James sorriu e também seguiu pro seu dormitório. Se deitou na cama silenciosamente e ainda sorrindo fechou os olhos "Lílian Evans. Lílian Evans. Ruivinha Evans" – ele repassava o nome da garota na cabeça repetidas vezes, até que dormiu, um sorriso brincando eu seus lábios._

_Lílian também se deitou assim que voltara ao dormitório "James. É, deve ser chato ser uma árvore – e riu baixinho – Deve ser chato mesmo", pensava a garota e logo depois dormiu, sorrindo._

James sorriu ao se lembrar daquele dia, se levantou, se espreguiçou, e saiu do salão comunal rumo ao seu dormitório, iria tomar um banho depois desceria para o jantar.

**

* * *

Buscando a doce sombra profundamente nas memórias

* * *

**

- NÃO POTTER!!! – ela gritou antes de sair do salão comunal, pisando forte e bufando de raiva.

Lílian saiu que nem o foguete pelos frios, mas ainda assim um pouco movimentados, corredores de Hogwarts, andava a passos largos e punhos fechados, os alunos se encostavam nas paredes com um certo _medo_ da garota furiosa que passava por eles. Enquanto ela não dava a mínima atenção, e seguia decidida rumo aos jardins.

Desceu os poucos degraus da escada que levava aos jardins e foi pra perto do lago, que apesar de fazer muito frio e está nevando, só tinha uma fina camada de gelo o cobrindo, mais ou menos uns 2 cm. Chegou perto de uma árvore e se sentou no chão sem cerimônia.

- AI!!! Eu devo merecer mesmo, o que é que eu fiz pra merecer uma coisa dessas, hein Merlim?!?!?! – ela falava sozinha, e um tanto alto demais – É, já vi que Merlim não gosta de mim – ela falou irônica, e não reparou que alguém se aproximava. Ficou de frente pra árvore – Me diz você então, oh árvore de alguma coisa, o que é que eu fiz hein? Porque ele tem que ser tão... IDIOTA! – e começou a jogar neve na árvore com raiva – IMBECIL! DICEREBRADO! EGOÌSTA! ARROGANTE! GALINHA! COM AQUELE CABELO IDIOTA! AQUELE POMO IDIOTA! AQUELE... AQUELE SORRISO IDIOTA!!!!!!

- Ei, ei, ei, ei, calma ruiva – falou um garoto a segurando pelos ombros, tentando a muito custo, fazer com que ela parasse de _bater_ na pobre árvore.

- Que calma o quê, eu quero é... ei, perae quem é você? – perguntou ela com uma cara confusa.

- Só digo se você prometer que não vai mais jogar neve na árvore e ficar gritando que nem uma louca – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto oferecia a mão pra ela se levantar.

- Tudo bem – ela disse num suspiro, aceitando a mão do garoto e se levantando – Mas só pra constar, eu não grito que nem uma louca.

- Se você ta dizendo – ele disse ainda sorrindo – Eu sou Jesse de Silva [Hoh! _], 7° ano da Corvinal.

- Sou Lílian Evans, 7° ano da Grifinória – ela falou sorrindo, estendendo a mão pro garoto, no que ele a pegou.

- Encantado – ele disse enquanto dava um beijo na mão dela – Mas posso saber por que você estava gritando com... uma árvore?

- Hehe, é que bem... – ela disse olhando pro chão sorrindo amarelo – É que eu tava com um pouquinho de raiva do...

- Potter? – ele perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-É, mas... como você sabia? – ela perguntou confusa.

- A escola toda sabe que você só fica desse jeito quando discute com ele - disse simplesmente.

- Eles são um bando de fofoqueiros isso sim – ela falou emburrada, cruzando os braços.

- Sei que não devia perguntar, mas ainda assim, porque que vocês brigam tanto? – ele perguntou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

Lílian olhou demoradamente para o garoto a sua frente, ele era realmente muito bonito, era um pouco mais baixo que James, a pele um pouquinho bronzeada, cabelos loiros, lisos e com uma pequena franja, olhos extremamente azuis, tinha o corpo modelado. Ele era muito, mais muito fofo.

- Como assim, "porque nós brigamos tanto"? – ela perguntou olhando pra ele.

- É que se você não sabe, as pessoas geralmente não ficam brigando de 5 em 5 minutos, sem nenhum motivo aparente – ele disse irônico.

- Haha, muito engraçado – ela disse emburrada.

- Estou falando sério – ele disse cruzando os braços – Porque que vocês brigam tanto assim? – perguntou ele a olhando brevemente

- Porque... porque... – ela começou, tentando dá uma explicação, enquanto colocava o dedo indicador na boca, pensativa – Ora, mas que pergunta, porque ele é um imbecil, idiota, sem cérebro, galinha, arrogante, que só sabe ficar voando atrás de um pomo mais idiota do que ele e...

- Tem certeza? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Hã? O que você quer dizer com isso? - ela perguntou confusa.

- Lílian você ainda não percebeu? – ele perguntou sorrindo mais ainda.

- Perceber? Percebi o quê? – ela perguntou quase gritando.

- Se você ainda não consegue enxergar o que está na sua frente – ele falou sorrindo, enquanto tocava com a ponta do dedo o nariz da garota – Não sou eu quem vai te fazer enxergar, mas queria te fazer uma pergunta, posso?

- Faz né, já que você não quer me fazer _enxergar_ – ela disse rolando os olhos, enquanto ele sorria.

- Sempre foi assim? – ele perguntou um pouco sério, e ao perceber que a garota não havia entendido completou – Com o Potter, vocês sempre brigaram assim?

- Claro, quer dizer... bem, nem sempre – ela disse desconcertada.

- É mesmo? – ele perguntou um pouco espantado.

- É, bem – ela falou um pouco nervosa, coçando a nuca – Na verdade, nós nos dávamos super bem no primeiro ano e tal, éramos amigos sabe, ele foi o primeiro garoto que eu conheci aqui em Hogwarts.

- Nossa!!! – exclamou Jesse surpreso – Então porque vocês brigam tanto agora, afinal de contas vocês eram amigos.

- Eu... eu... eu não sei direito – ela disse fracamente – As coisas foram acontecendo e acontecendo, e quando dei por mim, nós...

- Já estavam brigando – ele completou com um leve sorriso, no que ela assentiu de cabeça baixa – E você, bem, senti falta?

- É, às vezes – ela falou com a voz embargada – É que nós nos dávamos super bem, ele era muito legal comigo.

- Ele não é mais legal com você? – voltou a perguntar o garoto, um pouco mais sério.

- NÃO! Quer dizer... – ela falou meio embaraçada – Às vezes eu ainda vejo o antigo Potter, o que era meu amigo.

- Mas pense bem – ele disse, voltando a cruzar os braços – Se você não gosta dele do jeito que diz, porque não se distância, não toma uma providência definitiva, para que ele não volte a te procurar mais?

- E-Eu... – ela falou numa voz chorosa, e se sentou na neve, abraçando os joelhos com força, e Jesse se sentou ao seu lado, apoiando o corpo nos braços – E-Eu não sei bem... acho que ainda... ainda procuro no fundo das minhas lembranças, o antigo Ja... James – ela dizia já chorando.

- Você gosta dele não é? – perguntou o garoto, num tom baixo e calmo.

- Eu... eu não sei dizer – ela falou simplesmente.

- Quem sabe você não descobre logo – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto se levantava – Bom, é melhor nós irmos, já está ficando tarde e muito frio também – ele disse, enquanto dava a mão para a garota se levantar.

- É mesmo – ela disse limpando as lágrimas e segurando na mão – Foi bom te conhecer Jesse.

- Foi bom conhecer você também Lílian – ele disse sorrindo, enquanto seguiam juntos para o castelo.

Jesse acompanhou Lílian boa parte do caminho, estavam conversando animadamente, o que atraia muitos olhares pelos corredores, mas quando chegaram em um determinado corredor, ambos se separaram, cada um seguindo pra um lado, se despediram com um forte abraço e dois beijinhos na bochecha.

Lílian entrou no salão comunal da Grifinória, com um pequeno sorriso, afinal tinha feito um grande amigo, e ao passar, reparou que duas garotas de seu ano, que por sinal ela odiava, estavam aos cochichos e ficavam olhando pra ela de esguelha. Mas deixou pra lá, não seria aquelas garotinhas de nada que a aborreceriam.

Chegando no seu quarto, foi direto tomar um banho, suas amigas não estavam, com certeza já haviam descido para o Salão Principal.

Tomou banho, e mesmo fazendo frio lavou os cabelos, vestiu uma calça jeans preta, um pouco folgada e que tinha alguns bolsos na parte da coxa, uma blusa de manga que ia até um pouco além dos cotovelos, era listrada em vários tons de verde, e calçava uma bota de inverno [N/A: Aquelas fofinhas, que vão até um pouco acima dos calcanhares, e que na maioria são amarradas com elásticos e sem salto] também preta, como era final de semana, os alunos podiam trocar o uniforme por roupas próprias.

Penteou o cabelo, deixando-os soltos e ainda molhados, revirou o malão, e achou, dando um leve sorriso, um gorro de lã também preta, que tinha ganhado de seu pai, em uma das bordas em verde, tinha escrito apenas três palavras "Together Forever", ela sorriu e o colocou na cabeça, deixando a frase virada para trás, abaixo de sua orelha direita.

Quando terminou de arrumar o cabelo no espelho, olhou para janela e viu que estava nevando, sorriu radiante e foi lá correndo olhar _mais de perto_, já tinha nevado ontem à noite, no que resultou a camada de neve que cobria os jardins, mas quando amanheceu a neve tinha parado de cair e ela não conseguiu ver, sempre adorava ver _chuva_ de neve, se sentia em extrema paz e a fazia lembrar dos amigos _trouxas_.

Ficou observando um tempo à neve cair na orla da floresta, mas viu algo que a fez esquecer momentaneamente à neve que tanto gostava.

James assim que chegou no dormitório, foi logo tomar banho, lavou os cabelos, vestiu uma calça jeans preta folgada, que tinha três bolsos de cada lado e dois atrás, uma camisa de manga longa, que iam até um pouco além dos pulsos, azul marinho, e por cima uma camisa de manga curta preta, uma bota de frio preta e elásticos cinzas, sacudiu os cabelos molhados, deixando como de costume, muito rebeldes, mas ainda assim molhados, o que o deixou, se é que era possível, mas encantador do que o normal.

Colocou os óculos, guardou algo no bolso traseiro da calça, pegou um casaco jeans preto, vestiu e desceu pro salão comunal, não ouvira os outros marotos subirem para tomar banho, e como não tava muito afim de jantar, decidiu ficar no salão comunal, por algum tempo, depois desceria.

Se sentou no sofá que estivera sentado há minutos atrás, perto da lareira, e ficou ali no salão que estava vazio agora, observando o crepitar da lareira. Até que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo, esticou o pescoço para ver se eram os amigos, mas quando ouviu risadas agudas, voltou à posição em que estava, mas ficou estático com o que ouvia das garotas, que não faziam cerimônia em falar alto.

- Você viu com quem o Jesse de Silva, aquele lindo do 7ª ano da Corvinal, tava conversando hoje? – perguntou uma das garotas, que James sabia que era de seu ano, assim como a outra que a acompanhava.

- E se vi, foi a Evans, não foi? – perguntou a outra sorrindo.

- Foi, ficaram lá conversando um TEMPÃO perto do lago – falou a outra olhando de soslaio para James, que as observava de boca aberta.

- Só no lago? Eles entraram no castelo a mil amores, sorrindo pra lá e sorrindo pra cá, só se separaram quando ele teve que ir pro salão comunal dele – falou a outra sorrindo.

- É – afirmou a outra, enquanto subiam a escada do dormitório feminino – Mas não antes de darem um beijão e um abraço – disse a garota por fim, e as duas subiram sorrindo.

James estava estático, com a boca levemente aberta, o sangue fervendo de raiva, apertou o braço do sofá, e se levantou violentamente, abrindo a porta do Salão comunal com ferocidade e batendo-o com raiva, no que a Mulher Gorda começou a resmungar alguma coisa, mas ele não ouvia, alguns alunos reclamavam, por ele está passando quase derrubando todo mundo, mas ele não ouvia e não prestava mais atenção em nada.

Rumou decidido para fora do castelo, ainda era hora do jantar, ninguém poderia o impedir de sair. Andava a passos largos pelos jardins cobertos de neve.

- Como ela... ah, eu que sou um idiota mesmo, ainda ter a esperança de que ela viria a gostar de mim, eu sou um idiota, imbecil, como eu pude... e agora estou assim – ele falava baixo, enquanto se aproximava da orla da floresta – Eu vou esquecer aquela garota, como eu pude... como pude me apaixonar por ela? – ele dizia começando a chorar, sentia um enorme aperto no coração, se sentou numa árvore que ficava perto da orla da floresta, e abraçou os joelhos, mas depois levou as mãos à cabeça, ainda chorando, apertou os cabelos com força. A neve ainda caia em pequenos flocos, James agora se sentia mais sozinho do que nunca, sentado em baixo de árvore, perto da Floresta Proibida, numa quase escuridão, já que as luzes do castelo estavam acesas.

Estava sozinho. Por dentro e por fora.

Lílian viu alguém parando perto da Floresta Proibida, a pessoa estava se sentando em baixo de uma árvore.

- Quem seria louco, para ir dá uma volta nos jardins, na hora do jantar e ainda por cima nevando desse jeito? – se perguntou em voz alta, logo depois se distanciou da janela, deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu do dormitório. Mas as vozes de duas garotas, as quais por ironia do destino, ela odiava, chamou sua atenção, e ela voltou ao dormitório, deixando a porta entreaberta, para poder ouvir o que elas diziam, e não gostou nem um pouco do que ouviu.

- Você viu a cara do James quando eu disse que a Evans tinha beijado o Jesse? – perguntou uma das garotas gargalhando.

- HAHA, agora eu quero ver ele ficar correndo atrás dela outra vez – a outra respondeu triunfante – Eu disse que ele iria ficar comigo, agora é só esperar ele...

- O QUÊ???? – gritou/perguntou Lílian, abrindo ferozmente a porta do dormitório, assustando as outras duas garotas. Estava da cor os cabelos de tanta raiva.

- Isso mesmo Evans – falou a garota loira, que se chamava Ranna – O James já sabe que você beijou o Jesse.

- MAS EU NÃO BEIJEI O JESSE!!! – berrou a garota lívida de fúria.

- Haha, mas não é o que o James está pensando – falou a morena, que se chamava Trista.

- Você perdeu Evans, agora ele vai ser meu – falou Ranna vitoriosa.

- AH SUA... – berrou Lílian, andando na direção das duas garotas.

- Isso mesmo Evans, você perdeu – continuou Ranna – Ele agora deve está tentando esquecer você, e eu vou fazer com que ele esqueça você, PRA SEMPRE.

- O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO? AONDE É QUE ELE FOI???? – perguntou a outra revoltada.

- HAHA, me desculpe Evans, mas eu não sei lhe informar, e mesmo que soubesse não diria, ele simplesmente saiu às pressas do Salão Comunal – disse a outra indo pro seu dormitório – Ele nunca mais vai quere ver você na frente dele.

Lílian ficou calada, se encostou na porta do seu dormitório, respirando depressa, aonde ele poderia está? Não sabia dizer, o cérebro trabalhando rapidamente, imaginando onde ele poderia ter ido, até que de repente se desencostou da porta, os olhos arregalados.

- A neve... a floresta... a árvore... AH NÃO JAMES!!!! – ela gritou assustada, e desceu as escadas do dormitório, e correndo, saiu do Salão Comunal, seguiu pelos corredores na direção dos jardins.

Precisava encontrar ele.

---

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Oeee! E aqui vai mais uma fic. Gooosto de montão dessa... e cara, eu não tinha reparado que nunca tinha postado uma James/Lily aqui :O... beeem... não tenho muito o que falar aqui hoje, só espero que vocês gostem da fic e que deixam 93892858475498 reviews :D... tá, não precisam ser tantas xD... essa fic já é meio antiga na verdade, nem sei porque demorei tanto pra postar aqui x_x... aah, as capas que tenho dela tá lá no profile, depois podem dá uma conferida :D.

See ya.

E aqui vai a tradução da música tema do capítulo O1:

**I Miss You – Blink 182 (tradução)**

Olá ...anjo do meu pesadelo,  
A sombra no fundo do necrotério,  
A vítima sem suspeita na escuridão do vale,  
Nós podemos viver como Jack e Sally se quisermos,  
Onde você sempre pode me encontrar,  
Nós teremos o halloween no natal,  
E à noite nós pediremos que isso nunca termine,  
Pediremos que isso nunca termine.

(Eu sinto a sua falta)

Onde você está, eu sinto muito  
Não consigo dormir.  
Não consigo sonhar esta noite  
Eu preciso de alguém e sempre  
Esta escuridão doentia e estranha  
Vem rastejando e caçando o tempo todo  
E quando olhei eu contei  
Teias de todas as aranhas  
Pegando coisas e comendo suas entranhas  
Como a indecisão de te ligar  
E ouvir sua voz de traição  
Você voltará para casa e  
Acabara com essa dor hoje à noite???  
E acabara com essa dor hoje à noite???

Não perca seu tempo comigo  
Você já é a voz dentro  
da minha cabeça...  
(Eu sinto a sua falta)  
(Eu sinto a sua falta)

Não perca seu tempo comigo  
Você já é a voz dentro  
da minha cabeça...  
(Eu sinto a sua falta)  
(Eu sinto a sua falta)


End file.
